


A bloody Halloween.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Death, Disappearance, Falling Apart, Favoritism, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Horror, Murder, Mystery, Sad, Spirits, Suspense, Tragedy, curse, insanity through grief, older story, stressed induced verbal abuse, unintentional verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Hikaru was always the favorite as he was seen as the sole successor to his parent's work. He had to be perfect since it's what everyone expects of him. This meant that a lot was placed on his shoulders whether he wanted it or not. However when things begin to change between Hikaru and his brother it doesn't end pretty. With things taking a turn for the worst and everything seemingly falling apart as everything takes a downward spiral it can't be long before the bottom is hit. What will happen to them now?





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story three years ago in 2015 and I decided to post it here. 
> 
> This story contains some dark themes and some things that may not be for everyone. 
> 
> You are free to read but this is just a warning just in case.

Prologue: 

  

There was once a pair of identical twins that lived in a rich family together. 

“Mama!” The eldest shows a drawing with a big happy smile.

Their mother smiles at her child. “Oh that is a very lovely drawing. Well done Hikaru.” She takes it and puts it on the wall right beside the door to her work room. “There we go. Now everyone can see your drawing.” 

“Yay!” Hikaru grins. “Thanks Mommy!” He turns and runs off. 

Their mother turns heading into her work room and begins to work as she frowns in concentration.

The youngest pokes his head in and looks to their mother before walking in a little hesitant. He stops beside their mother.

Their mother’s eyes flicker to him before just turning back to her work. 

“Mommy?” The youngest says. “I made a drawing too.” He holds it up.

“That’s nice dear.” Their mother responds plainly. 

The youngest lowers the drawing as well as looking down at this and he turns leaving the room. 

Youngest’s P.O.V. 

What did I expect…? 

It’s always the same……… I shouldn’t have expected this time to be any different….. 

I walk to back to our room still feeling sad holding my drawing in one hand instead with both hands. 

“Oh? Did you make a drawing?” 

I stop and look up to find my brother standing there in front of me. 

He’s smiling at me. “May I see?” 

I nod. “Sure.” I hand it to him and he looks to it. 

He looks up back to me. “You’re a really good artist.” He compliments.

I smile as I feel better now. 

“Hey! Guess what!” He turns and hurries to over where our bed is.

I watch him not knowing what he is doing. 

He grabs some tape that we had on our nightstand since we did some school work. He then puts the drawing above the nightstand right beside the bed. He puts the tape back then turns to me grinning. “There! Now they can see your art work!” He tells me. 

I smile more and feel very happy. 

He comes back over to me and puts an arm around my shoulders. “It’s getting late and we have school tomorrow.” He says.

It is true we are still in elementary and tomorrow is another day of school.

Another day to get up early to go to the school. 

“Let’s get some rest.”

“Ok.” I agree and we get changed only to get into our bed as Hikaru turns off the lights before joining me. 

We lay facing each other. 

He pulls me close. “Don’t worry little brother. One day something is going to happen that will change everything. I just know it. You will be noticed.” 

I close my eyes cuddling against him. “That sounds nice.” I say. 

He begins to hum a soft lullaby to me and soon I find myself drifting off to sleep.

Little did we know that one day things would indeed change… But it wouldn’t be for the better as my older twin thought…

My name is Kaoru……

And this is my story.


	2. Chapter One:

Chapter one:

Our parents are currently having a party to celebrate the two of us being successful and going into Jr high…… Well….. Celebrating Hikaru doing so….

I am sitting on a chair watching as people are around Hikaru talking to him and compliment him on his good grades and that he won’t be held back an extra year. I close my eyes for a few moments with a heavy sigh. 

Nothing has changed…… 

It’s not like I’m some trouble maker….. I always try to be good and stay out of trouble even if sometimes me and Hikaru have some fun like when we had a frog hop onto our aunt’s face. 

We just like to have a little fun sometimes and we don’t really get yelled at about it but we do get a little scolded for causing small trouble only though that’s it. 

Hikaru is very important to me so I follow with his crazy plans and I do everything I can to repay him for his kindness of making me smile even when the world has turned it’s back to me. 

If he wants me to draw something I’ll do my best… If he doesn’t get something then I’ll help him…. If he’s stuck for a project but needs something good then if I have to do it all on my own then I will. 

I also make sure to give Hikaru gifts when I feel that it is right and perfect for him. 

Why do I do all that? Because he deserves it. 

I hear footsteps and I open my eyes half way. 

Hikaru is walking towards me but looks around at the other people who compliment him. He stops and turns to one of the maids who approaches him. 

“Young master you look very nice today.” She says.

“Thanks.” Hikaru smiles happily then he turns to me and that smile disappears to a look of worry. He comes jogging over to me. “Hey Kaoru!” He says with a smile obviously trying to see if he smiles at me then I’ll smile too. “You aren’t having fun?” 

“Well no.” I tell him raising my head from my hands as I have my elbows on my knees to allow me rest the underside of my chin on my hands. 

“Aw Kaoru! You need to have fun too!” Hikaru whines then looks thoughtful before he gets an idea. “Hey! I got an idea!” He grabs my hand and pulls me along towards the others. 

I stumble after him and I opened my eyes fully when he begins to lead me to someplace. “Hikaru?” 

“Come on! I think they are going to hand out cake! I made sure to get your favorite!” Hikaru says to me. 

I blink then smile softly. “Thank you Hikaru.” I say to him. 

We reach where the others are. 

Mother turns to us and smiles. “Ah there you are.” She is holding a piece of cake with a fork in it. “Here.” She hands it to Hikaru. 

Hikaru turns to me. “This one’s for you Kaoru!” He says handing it to me. 

I see mother frown at this but she turns away getting another piece not saying anything. 

Hikaru ignores her frown as he smiles wide at me. “Congrats on getting to Jr high with me!” 

I smile back at him. “Thank you so much Hikaru.” I tell him. 

He really is the best brother anyone could ever have. 

We both enjoy the cake happily then when done we play a few games running around together just playing. 

Yes. Even though I’m pushed aside Hikaru always is there for me. 

…………………………………………….

It’s the first day at our Jr high. 

We enter the classroom and some students turn to look at us. 

I feel a little nervous but Hikaru reaches over and takes my hand. 

“It’s ok.” He tells me to assure me then we move more into the room and find our seats that are side by side. 

We settle in then Hikaru moves his desk to be against mine.

He is grinning widely. 

And that smile makes me smile as well. 

The bell rings and the teacher enters the room.

He looks to be in his late thirties or so. He turns to the class and sees what Hikaru did but he looks down to the seating plan only to turn away as if to not even bother with it. “Ok class we will begin with a course outline…..”

I know why he didn’t say anything….. It’s because of me……. I know that everyone looks over me no matter how hard I work……. I know that because Hikaru is the heir to our family others push me away believing that I’m just someone there with my twin…….. Even when we would travel to many places around the world….. It’s as if everyone just…… Knows…… Knows that I am not important…… That I am nothing but the next heir is everything……. No one actually cared about me but don’t worry they aren’t so cruel as to do something like starve me or something even if they just act like I’m just someone who is just there…..

But what has kept me going…… Is Hikaru….. He is the only one who notices me for who I am instead of just being someone there with him…… He always is there for me….. Always…… 

Even if he would take the praise he would always make sure to praise me himself which helped me continue to work hard…… He kept me from falling down into darkness….. The painful and sorrow filled darkness…….

We are given a test by the teacher to see what we know about language arts first since this is what this class is. 

A few days later he handed it back…..

“You didn’t do too bad Hikaru.” The teacher comments giving him his test back then just silently hands me mine before continuing on. 

Everyone is checking out their score. 

They are either sharing it by comparing or are hiding it possibly because they failed. 

I look down at my test only for Hikaru to slightly lean against me. 

“Hey! Kaoru! What’d you get?” He asks me.

I turn and show him.

He grins. “Wow Kaoru! That’s a really good score!” He then proceeds to hug me close. “I’m so proud of you!” 

I smile. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t worry about it little brother. You deserve it.” He assures me. 

“What about you?” I ask him.

He shrugs. “Meh. I did ok.”

“I can help you get better if you want.” I offer. 

“Ok.” He agrees and hugs me a little tight without hurting me. “Thank you Kaoru.” 

“Anytime.” I respond to him.

Anytime for you because you deserve for what you do for me. 

…… Time has passed with nothing changing…… We are now in high school……. Today….. Things were going to change…. I just didn’t know it…….

I am walking down the hall feeling down because even though I worked hard on a project the teacher just said ‘that’s great’ only to put a mark on his paper before moving on being more interested in the other students stuff even if it’s crappy. 

When Hikaru isn’t around the others whisper about me. I wonder where he is…. Why haven’t I seen him? I am about to go up some stairs only to pause when I finally spot him walking with a group of other students. 

He looks really happy. He turns and notices me making him pause. He turns back to his friends. “I’ll meet you guys there.” He says then heads down the stairs to me while his friends continue off somewhere. “Hey Kaoru.” He greets me…. But where’s his happy smile? 

“Hey Hikaru.” I greet him back and I move closer to him. 

Hikaru watches me….. No smile….. 

I blink in confusion. 

He then moves closer to me making me feel at least a little better. He’s going to comfort me telling me that it’s alright. He’s going to make me smile again. “Kaoru….”

“Yes?” I ask watching him.

“I need to talk to you about something.” He tells me… Still no smile……

“What is it?” I ask curious. 

He frowns. “You really should grow up!” He tells me.

I blink in surprise and take a step back. “Wha?” 

“Listen. You should go find something better to do then be a little pest.” 

I feel tears coming to my eyes. 

No…. Why….. Why is he saying this….? 

I turn and dash away trying to hold back my tears. 

He watches me run away and I think I hear him call my name….. But I don’t listen as I leave school going all the way back to the mansion. 

I head straight to our room and decide to go into the closet closing the door behind myself. I don’t want anyone to find me….. I move to the back of it and curl up with my back against the wall. I sit there with my knees to my chest, my arms around my legs and I lower my head finally letting my tears fall. “Why… Why Hikaru!?” I sob and burry my face into my knees. I don’t understand what I did wrong. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

Hikaru went back to his friends but he didn’t feel much better. He felt a tug on his heart when he saw Kaoru running away and it tugged harder when he called Kaoru’s name but the other didn’t react. 

“Hikaru?” Haruhi asks making Hikaru blink realizing he had spaced out. 

“Hm?” He asks. 

“Is everything ok?” Haruhi asks. 

“Yeah.” He nods. “I’m just thinking is all.” 

Haruhi looks at him obviously knowing that he is telling a lie. 

Hikaru turns to glance to the door and he couldn’t hold back anymore. “I’ve got to go.” He says then leaves the room only to rush to look in the direction he saw his brother run off in. “Kaoru?” He looks everywhere until the bell rang. “Maybe he’ll be in class.” He says hopeful then he heads to class since lunch has ended. He enters the room but Kaoru’s desk is empty. He holds onto the small bit of hope that Kaoru will turn up so he sits down in his desk. He watches the classroom door just waiting for his twin to walk through it. He ignores everyone else as the rest of his classes go by uneventful… But at that moment all he cared about was trying to figure out where his brother could have gone.

The end of the day rolls around and Kaoru hasn’t been seen anywhere. 

Hikaru gets up and makes sure to have everything him and his brother will need before grabbing both of their bags. 

“Hikaru?” Haruhi speaks. 

“I’m going.” Hikaru responds then leaves.

Haruhi watches him go then she heads to meet the others figuring that the other must just be meeting the others. 

Hikaru is walking towards the limo skipping on hanging out with his friends today. “I just hope he’s ok.” He gets into the limo and as the driver begins to take him back to the mansion he thinks things over. “What exactly happened? I mean I went down to talk to Kaoru then I think I blacked out….” He tries hard to figure out what exactly happened…. Until it hits him as the memory finally allows him to see it making his eyes widen. “What?” He gasps. “That isn’t like me......” 

The limo pulls up to the mansion and Hikaru races out of it heading straight into the mansion. 

Hikaru just drops his and Kaoru’s bags once he enters and he hurries to look for Kaoru. “Let’s start with our room.” He says and heads upstairs to their room. He bursts through the door and looks around himself. “Kaoru?”


	3. Chapter Two:

Chapter two: 

He pauses to listen then hears a faint sob from the closet. He heads over to it and opens it only to find his little brother. “Kaoru!” He races over to the other and falls to his knees in front of him. 

Kaoru sounds like it’s just dry sobs that he’s sobbing. 

Hikaru wraps his arms around Kaoru pulling him close. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said.” He tells his twin but for some reason he just can’t feel the sincere he expected to feel about this apology. He shrugs it off as stress as it has been building and building due to the pressure to be the perfect heir and to top it off there are people who annoy him. He knows that he just can’t let it out whenever he wants so he has always just kept it inside of himself especially when around Kaoru….. Or well he’s tried….. He doesn’t hate Kaoru he really doesn’t. 

“Ok Hikaru.” Kaoru says willing to believe in his brother. He hugs the other back….. But he can sense that there is a big change coming in their lives…..

The two worked together on homework and even went to the garden for a walk to also just talk together. 

As night rolled around they got ready for bed after a shower they took together as usual. 

Hikaru turns to his brother seeing the other laying down under the covers. 

Kaoru’s eyes softly. 

Hikaru notices that his brother has the covers only up to a little above his elbows. He grips it and tugs it up so the top end rests against Kaoru’s neck. He gets up and turns the light off letting the moon be the only light source in the room. “I don’t fully understand what’s happening to me…” He looks down at his hands with his hands raised allowing him to look to his palms. “I’m not stressed or annoyed at Kaoru…. So why take it out on him…..? Even if it did help relieve it a little….” He closes his eyes and rolls his hands into loose fists then he drops his arms to his sides uncurling his hands as he does this. He opens his eyes half way after a yawn. “Well no matter. He’s still with me. That’s what should matter.” He turns and joins his brother in bed going to sleep. 

“It’s time to wake up to get ready for school.” The twin maids says. 

Hikaru blinks awake and looks to them. “Yeah we’ll get up.” He says with a slight yawn.

“Very good.” The maids bow then leave the room. 

Hikaru pushes himself up and looks to Kaoru. 

Another day…… Another day of stress and pressure……

He sits there watching Kaoru sleep for a few moments then finally reaches over gently shaking the other. “Kaoru get up.” 

Kaoru groans softly then blinks his eyes open sleepily. 

“Get up. It’s time for school.” Hikaru tells him. 

Kaoru’s P.O.V.

I look up into my brothers eyes. 

Is that….? 

I guess I didn’t think about it before……

“Kaoru?” 

“Huh?” I blink only to see Hikaru looking at me a little confused. 

“You spaced out.” He says. 

“I was just thinking.” I assure him. “Don’t worry about I think I just let myself get a little lost because I’m just a little tired still.”

“Ok.” He says. “What were you thinking about anyways?”

“I was thinking about how you look happy. Happier than I’ve seen before.” I tell him and I know I’m lying but I have a feeling that he didn’t want me to know what flashed in his gaze. “Did your friends have something to do with it?” 

“Hm. Probably.” He admits. “Well don’t worry about that.” He raises a hand and a little roughly ruffles my hair. “We should get ready. Don’t want you to miss breakfast and go hungry.” 

“Ok.” I smile softly and nod in agreement. 

So we get up and we get dressed for school before heading down to get some breakfast this morning. 

It was quiet between us during the first part of breakfast as if we really had no idea what to discuss currently. 

I shift getting the feeling of uncomfortableness within this silence so I decide to break it. “So what’s new with you and your friends?” I ask. 

Hikaru’s eyes flicker to me then they look back to his food. “There’s not really anything new. I guess an interesting thing is Tamaki being an idiot as usual.” He says. 

“Oh?” I question as we continue to eat. I may not know who exactly his friends are but it doesn’t matter since maybe talking to him about them might help him. 

“Yeah. He calls Kyouya mommy and calls us his kids.” Hikaru says only to give a soft smile. “And if he gets depressed it’s pretty hilarious.” He turns to me smiling. “Like he loves to have time in his depression corner! He just sits curled up there whining!” 

I smile back. “That does sound silly.” 

“Yeah! Oh and those puppy dog eyes he likes to use sometimes to get what he wants or to get us to follow with stupid plans of his. Not even Kyouya can resist them! Kyouya! The one that can be a demon lord easily!” Hikaru tells me really getting into this as he continues to smile. 

“Tamaki has the puppy dog eyes power. A move so effective that it never misses.” I respond. 

Hikaru laughs. “Yes. Yes he does.” 

I laugh a little too. 

It’s nice to have a nice conversation instead of that silence. 

The maids come over to us. 

“The limo is waiting. If you don’t hurry then you will be late for school.” One of them tells us.

“Ok thank you.” Hikaru responds. 

We quickly finish breakfast then make sure we are ready to go before heading out to the limo. 

With that we are off to school. 

I glance to Hikaru who is watching out the window with his elbow resting on part of the inside part of the door letting him rest his chin against his hand to support his head. I get the feeling he doesn’t want to talk right now as he seems to be a little lost in thought. I turn away and look straight ahead as I just let my mind wander for a bit. 

We arrive and seeing this snaps me back to reality. 

Strangely I don’t even remember what I was thinking about. 

The limo pulls to a stop and the driver hurries over to let us out in which we step out. 

I follow Hikaru along into the school and I can’t help but glance around a little at the other students.

Some will glance towards us but would look away when they notice that I saw them. 

I turn back to Hikaru as we enter the building. 

We both stop and Hikaru spins around to face me. 

“Don’t follow me.” He growls slightly then pulls me into a hug. “I’ll see you at class.” He says more gently.

“Ok. See you at class.” I say in agreement.

He pulls away only to walk off. 

I don’t follow him as he requested. I instead decide to head to class early and maybe I can work on a book I recently found interesting. 

Sure I may not be a book worm but sometimes a book is nice to read at least every now and then. 

I wait in the classroom reading the book until the bell rings in which I place my book mark in my book and I close the book. I place it in my bag before making sure I have what I need for class. 

Kids who weren’t in class before the bell now hurry into class and take their seats. 

A few moments before the teacher Hikaru gets in the classroom and settles in his seat next to mine. 

I turn to him and give him a smile as he glances to me in which he returns the smile before we both turn back to the teacher. 

We sit quiet in class as the teacher goes on about the lesson.

"Hey." A whispered voice speaks to me.

I turn to my brother.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" He asks me and in his eyes I can see desperation.


	4. Chapter Three:

Chapter three:

"No. I wasn't really paying attention." I admit as I realize I have no idea where we are in the lesson.

"Oh?" He blinks at me and pauses for a moment.

"Sorry." I say to him.

He turns away and stares down at his desk.

Oh no what did I do wrong? Did I say something wrong? Did he mean something else?

"You ok?" I ask while my mind is malfunctioning with thoughts of worry. 

"Yeah I'm just thinking." Hikaru says in a tone of waving it off.

"Oh ok. But if you need me I'm still here." I assure him and look away looking down.

Darn it I messed up and now he's down.

The bell rings finally and I begin to put my stuff away in my bag to get what I need for next class.

Class was quiet and boring then before I knew it lunch time rolled around.

Hikaru rushes off after putting his stuff away and as I watch him leave I wonder what’s going on with him recently. 

Is there something bothering him? 

If so then why won’t he talk to me? 

I don’t get it. I don’t get why he isn’t turning to me now….. I try to calm myself telling myself that he’s just going to see his friends….. I turn and finish putting my stuff away before heading to see what I’ll get for lunch today. I get to the cafeteria only to have a few people turn to me with glares. I walk past them to go see what’s to eat today. 

No point in just giving them what they want which is to make me leave. 

I look to the menu and I read what they have today. I finally decide on what to order and I get it. 

After eating lunch I decide to hang out by the schools fountain for a bit. 

No one’s P.O.V.

Hikaru watches Kaoru from a window head towards the fountain before he slightly drops his eyes lids then he turns away rejoining his friends.

Kaoru’s P.O.V.

I walk over to it and look down peering at myself in the water letting myself think about the recent changes in me and Hikaru’s life.

The bell snaps me back to reality though and I hurry to class that passed by very quickly for me.

The end of the day bell rings and I turn to Hikaru. 

“Say maybe you want to go to Opal’s café?” I ask since it’s one of Hikaru’s favorite cafés. 

“I have better things to do.” Hikaru slightly growls at me before heading off.

I watch him go but I don’t say anything instead I just gather my stuff only to head on out to leave. 

Hikaru is going to hang out with his friends and I am not going to spoil his time with his friends.

I sit in the limo heading to the mansion alone. I watch out the window for a while allowing my mind to wander only for it to wander to me and Hikaru’s younger days. 

Those memories make me smile softly. 

“We are here.” The driver tells me. 

I turn when he speaks. “Ok.” I say a little absent minded as I am still thinking about my memories with Hikaru. 

We pull up to the mansion and I am let out of the limo in which I decide to head to me and Hikaru’s room.

I enter the room and toss my bag to beside the bed before heading to take a shower. I turned on the warm water and undressed only to enter the warm spray. I stand there for a few moments looking up with my eyes closed letting the water stream down my body. I shift my head down and open my eyes to avoid being hit by the spray of water the shower head is producing. “I know what I must do.” I mummer to myself before actually starting to clean myself. “For Hikaru.” 

No one’s P.O.V. 

Hikaru calls for a limo now that him and his friends are done hanging out for today. He waits outside in front of the school for the limo to arrive and he wonders starts to think about the changes in his life with Kaoru. “But he seems to be pretty understanding about me wanting to hang out with my friends. So I don’t need to worry.” He heads over to the limo as it pulls up in front of the school. 

The limo is soon on it’s way to the mansion once again as Hikaru stares out the window. 

Hikaru turns to look to next to him letting himself look upon the empty seat. He imagines Kaoru there for a moment before the image disappears. His eyes slightly narrow before he turns away to look out the window once again. 

Once home he heads to take a shower and spots Kaoru in the living room working on something perhaps home work. 

Kaoru’s P.O.V. 

Me and Hikaru didn’t talk for the rest of the day and when I tried to talk to him he would snap at me. 

I didn’t do anything about it though and would let him be for a while as he would usually snap at me about leaving him alone. 

The next day I saw more of him snapping at me….

“Say Hikaru.” I begin just as class has ended and I had turned to him. 

“Don’t talk to me.” He snaps. “Why don’t you go find something to do that isn’t bothering me.” 

So I spent lunch on my own again and when I returned to class I found that our desks were no longer against each other with Hikaru sitting in his desk. 

It was about time for class to start and I didn’t say anything about it or try to fix that. 

And so day……

“Why can’t you do something more worthwhile then bother me!? Can’t you tell I’m busy??” 

By day…..

“Just fucking go away!!”

By day……

“Don’t you have anything better to do then to be a pest?!” 

I took his snapping and growling no matter what was said to me. I let me do this to me. I let him take his stress out on me. 

Even as he continued to get meaner to me as he only attacks me with words. 

Why do I take it? Why do I let him do this to me? 

Well that is an easy one to answer. 

On that one day I spotted a look of stress on Hikaru’s face and I had realized that he is extremely stressed out.

So I take it and let him snap and growl at me so I may help him out. 

He has helped for so long so I needed to repay him for such kindness and it’s my time to help him out. 

I began to slowly stop going to him whenever I need comfort in order to not stress him out anymore since I am trying to keep my progress from going backwards. I began just spending time on my own instead to keep it from being found out by Hikaru as I try to comfort myself on my own.

On the very first day I noticed it I had decided to take it to help him out no matter how bad it gets and I planned on keeping to this decision. 

Little did I know the chain of event’s I triggered with this decision.


	5. Chapter Four:

Chapter four: 

It’s now been three weeks since the first day Hikaru snapped at me and so far it looks like I am really helping him out as he doesn’t look as stressed as he was. 

Hikaru slowly stopped praising me as this continued but I don’t let it bother me.

This week Hikaru spent hanging out with his friends doing anything that they would find amusing but now he is sitting at home on one of the single couches that are very comfortable. He does often like to hang out with his friends leaving me alone but anything that makes him happy is ok by me. 

I wonder if he would like to talk today since even though most of our interaction is him being mean to me he still does have a few conversations with me. I walk over to him and stop next to the couch he’s sitting on only to turn to look to him. “Hi.” I greet him. 

He turns to me with a harsh glare. “What the fuck do you want?” He growls at me. 

“I just was curious if you wanted to talk.” I tell him. 

“Are you fucking serious?” He growls as his eyes narrow a little. “I don’t want to talk with someone like you.” 

“Just thought it would help.” I say getting ready to turn away.

“Help?? Help what?? Help you?? Pfft. I doubt anyone would want that.” He says in a slight laughing tone. 

I can see the built up anger and annoyance that people had given to him that week as he mostly spent his time this week away with others. “Well we don’t have to talk now if you don’t want.” I say and am about to turn away when he speaks. 

“Leave me alone and to go fuck off somewhere like the weirdo you are!” He tells me. 

“I didn’t mean to bother you.” I tell him then I leave and I decide to take a walk for a bit to allow myself be a little upset that we haven’t actually talked recently and to try to brighten my moon. I look around myself as the Halloween festivities are going on and I wonder why Hikaru didn’t want to celebrate the holiday this year. 

The most likely reason is because he hung out with others all week so he wants some time on his own right now.

I begin wondering what he would have dressed up as this year as I continue to walk.

No one’s P.O.V.

Hikaru decides to watch some TV for a bit not feeling up to going out currently so why not watch some TV. “He’ll be back.” He says to himself as he goes through the channels to see what is on. 

Kaoru’s P.O.V.

I get to a part of the city where pretty much no one is right now is when fate decided to rear it’s head at me. 

This path is a short cut to a section of the city I saw a special Halloween celebration going on at it that I decided to check out. 

No one’s P.O.V.

Later……….

Hikaru glances to the time as it is getting late. “Kaoru must be back by now.” He says turning off the TV and heads to the room he shares with Kaoru. He pauses as he finds that Kaoru is not there. “He might be just getting a snack.” He shrugs it off and he changes heading to bed. He finds he has trouble sleeping as the other side of the bed is still empty. He does still care for his brother even as he finds Kaoru is letting him snap at the younger to help with his stress so he still allows Kaoru to sleep next to him and when he feels ready he talks to his brother like before any of this stress got to him. He really does has a wonderful and understanding brother. He eventually drifts asleep assuring himself that Kaoru always comes running back home or if you’d prefer always comes crawling back. 

Why should this time be any different? 

…. Right……? 

That morning Hikaru awakens to find the spot next to him still empty. 

Hikaru sits up only to reach over but finds the spot next to him cold. “Maybe he got up pretty early today?” He tries to reason with himself and he gets up heading down for breakfast. He settles at the table and awaits for breakfast but….. Breakfast passed and no sign of Kaoru anywhere. He goes over to a maid. “Where’s Kaoru?” He asks.

“I’m sorry I haven’t seen him.” She responds.

Hikaru looks down in disappointment. “Oh ok. Thanks anyway.” He turns away only to continue to search for his brother. “Kaoru?” He checks the bathroom they usually use.

Nothing. 

He checks the walk in closet. 

Nothing. 

He heads to the living room. “Kaoru? You here?” 

Nothing once again. 

Kaoru isn’t anywhere within the mansion so far and this is really worrying Hikaru at this point. 

Those spots are the places Hikaru knows Kaoru might be at in the morning especially since he wasn’t in the bedroom or in the dinning room.

He hopes that his brother is alright and that he can talk with his brother again like old times.

Yes… For Hikaru that would be nice right about now….. Just knowing that his brother is ok and being able to talk to him once again.

“It is time to get ready for school.” A maid says coming over to Hikaru.

“I need to find Kaoru.” He tells her a little sharply. 

Hikaru’s P.O.V. 

“Perhaps he went to school deciding to walk there.” Mother says coming over to me. “Now go to school.” 

I head to change then hurry to head to school just in case he decided to do a morning walk and ended up just heading to school leaving his bag behind….. I get to school and immediately begin searching for him when I don’t find him in the classroom but no luck in finding him.

He just isn’t here.

I look down in worry as fear drips into my heart. “Where are you Kaoru?” I whisper to myself.


	6. Chapter Five:

Chapter five:

I close my eyes tightly and shake my head. “No. He’s strong. He’s ok.” I tell myself. “He’s just skipping today to hang around town. Yeah that’s it.” I open my eyes and raise my head only to head back to class. I need to believe in my brother. 

…… However…….. Day after day passed…….. And Kaoru is still missing……..

I spend most of my time searching for him since the others don’t seem to really care that Kaoru has gone missing. 

It’s been three days and I finally decide that I’ve had enough. 

I head out and begin looking once again. I stop where a crowd is and I know that everyone looks to me to be the perfect heir to my famous mother so I know they know me. “Please. Please help me look for my brother.” I ask of the people. 

A police man comes over. “We will do our best son.” He says reaching up to slightly adjust his hat.

Soon the police are scouring through the city in search for Hikaru’s lost twin. 

I am also still looking for my brother hoping and wishing that he is alright. 

Pretty much everyone loves me so they also joined in helping me search. 

It’s nice of them even if they are really doing it to help me in order to try to make sure I become the person they expect of me.

My vision gets a little blurry as tears come to my eyes. “I’m sorry.” I whimper then continue as I close my eyes. “I’m so sorry for what I said and did so please….” I open my eyes as tears fall down my face. “Come home Kaoru.” I honestly do regret that I allowed myself to follow through with his idea of letting me get my stress out by using him and I regret everything mean I said to him. I regret it all…… and…. I just want my brother to be back in my arms. 

Right then and there I vow to never do anything like that to him again. 

EVER!

No one’s P.O.V. 

People looked and looked but so far nothing has turned up on the missing twin. 

Hikaru is getting more and more anxious and worried as the days pass by with no sign of Kaoru anywhere. He’s stopped going to school ignoring anyone telling him to go to school to allow the police to try to find Kaoru, to search for Kaoru hoping that something turns up. “Kaoru.” He sniffles as tears come to his eyes. “I-I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said.” His tears begin sliding down his face. “Please come back to me. Please….” He breaks out into a sob. 

…… Two months have passed…… they have found no sign of the younger anywhere at all still………

Hikaru is in agony in regret and worry, desperate for his twin to be back home safe and sound. 

There are rumors that have been recently spreading for a while mow saying things like that some believe Kaoru may have left going insane and is waiting for his first victim to come around or he may have already found one. 

Hikaru hates those rumors saying that they are just the delusions of people who never cared to get to know Kaoru before he disappeared. He still continues to search but the longer he doesn’t have his twin there safe and alive he is slowing losing his mind as he needs Kaoru more than he realized. 

People began trying to get him to stop searching and try to get back to being the boy he was before but Hikaru refuses to listen no matter how hard the people try to get him to forget about looking for Kaoru in favor of going back to the boy they expect of him. 

….. Another two months passed….. It’s the day that marks the exact day that Kaoru left the mansion disappearing four months ago……. Something has turned up…….. 

“I heard that they found something.” Haruhi says as she runs into Hikaru while she is heading back home after some shopping. “At the forest.” 

Hikaru perks up upon hearing this. “Really?” He then rushes off to get to the forest with high hopes that with whatever has been found will help them find Kaoru or at least be Kaoru himself. He arrives to the forest and skids to a stop as he finds a crowd at the edge of the forest muttering to each other. 

Quickly making his way through the crowd Hikaru hurries to the front of the crowd. 

“Kaoru!” He begins only to stop and his eyes widen as he arrives at the front of the crowd. 

There is police tape and something Hikaru never wanted to think he would ever have to face. 

The possible murder of someone he loves…… 

There’s a tree covered in blood, well mostly the trunk really, at the edge of the forest with ashes in a bottle found next to the tree beside the bloody tree. 

Hikaru can only stare in horror and disbelief at the scene as tears begin to form in his eyes. He falls to his knees as if his legs can no longer hold him up. “No…” He can barely find his voice as his body starts to shiver wanting to just burst out into sobs. “This….. This wasn’t supposed to happen…. Kaoru….. Please don’t let this be you…..” He pleads shutting his eyes tightly as tears stream down his face. He can only hold onto that small spark of hope inside of himself that this is the murder of someone who isn’t Kaoru.

People close to him give him sympathetic looks and one or two place a comforting hand on the older twin but Hikaru doesn’t even seem to know or acknowledge that anyone else is there. 

As people slowly dispersed heading off on their way Hikaru instead choses to stay behind to wait at the scene to wait to see if he hears or gets any information on this case. 

Hikaru can hear a few dogs barking which is probably the police trying to track down the body but he doesn’t pay any mind to that at least as much mind to the scene in front of him. 

The sun is starting to set but Hikaru remains determined to hold on to that small spark of hope that Kaoru is still alive.

A police officer approaches him finally as it starts to get dark.


	7. Chapter Six:

Chapter six:

“It’s getting late. You should go home and get some rest.” The officer says to Hikaru.

“I can’t!” Hikaru protests. “I want to know if this is my brother or someone!” 

The officer sighs softly. “Listen. If it does turn out to be your brother you will know by tomorrow.” He explains. “So go home right now. Get some rest.” 

Hikaru stares at the officer for a few moments before speaking. “I will go if you promise to tell me if it is or isn’t Kaoru.” 

“Ok.” The officer nods.

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hikaru hesitantly turns and leaves the scene heading off to get back to the mansion. He looks around himself as he walks along and he can’t help but get a little teary eyed when he looks to happy people hanging with each other. He quickly turns away from them as he continues to walk. “I’m supposed to be the perfect heir. To be as tough as a diamond. But if I am meant to be a diamond then why do I feel like I could shatter right now?” He sighs to himself. “Oh please be ok Kaoru…. My dear brother.” He lowers his head and closes his eyes for a few moments to allow a tear to fall down his face. 

When he returns to the mansion he still has his head lowered and he heads straight to the room that belongs to him and Kaoru in hopes of getting some rest to wake up tomorrow so he can hear who the blood belongs to. 

He curls up on his bed and closes his eyes. “Little brother….. Please….. I miss you….. Come back to me.” He pleads a little quietly to himself. “Don’t leave me alone.” He curls up a little more. “Please….” 

……….. And he remained until the next day………..

A knock comes to the door and a maid opens the door only to find a cop standing there. 

“I have something I have come to report.” The cop tells the maid.

“Of course come in.” The maid lets him in and leads the cop to the living room only to leave to get the twins parents. 

“What is this about?” The twins father asks as him and his wife settle in the living room with the cop. 

“The blood we found on the tree has gone through tests.” The cop begins. “The results came back so I came here to deliver the news on whether it’s your son’s blood or not.” 

“Is it?” The twins mother questions. 

The cop closes his eyes for a moment then opens his eyes halfway. “I’m afraid so.” 

There is a horrified gasp that makes the three in the living room turn surprised to Hikaru who was leaning around a wall listening in. 

“Hikaru.” The twins father begins as they all realize he’s heard everything. 

Hikaru takes a step or two back and tears begin to form in his eyes. “No…. You’re lying!!!” 

The cop gets to his feet. “I wish I was lying for your sake but I cannot lie about something like this.” He says and turns to face Hikaru. “For that I am sorry. There was no body found so we can safely assume he burnt it into the ashes we found at the scene.” 

Hikaru doesn’t care that he’s starting to cry as tears fall down his face. He turns and runs off crying heavily. 

The three can only watch him go in worry. 

Hikaru bursts into his and Kaoru’s room only to throw himself on the bed burying his face into his crossed arms sobbing as his tears fall like waterfalls. 

………………………….

The twins father gets up and goes over to the cop. “Thank you for coming to let us know about this.” He says. 

“I’m sorry that I came with bad news.” The cop says turning to the other male. 

The twins father only nods his head slightly.

“I need to go. We have a murder case on our hands. I will keep you updated when I can.” The cop says then he heads out to head off on his way to get back to the station. 

The twins mother comes over to her husband. “I’m worried about Hikaru.” She says a little softly. 

“Once Hikaru gets past this then there won’t be anything left to hold him back or possibly taint him to cause him to not be the heir we need him to be.” The twins father says turning to his wife. He puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. “Hikaru is a strong boy. We just need to have faith that he can get through this.” 

The twins mother nods. “Yeah. You’re right.” She leans against her husband closing her eyes. “But you know…. Kaoru was still our son….” 

“Don’t you worry about Kaoru now.” The twins father says. “We should focus on Hikaru.”

“You are right once again.” The twins mother says in agreement. “Hikaru is our families heir and Kaoru is gone. So yes. We need to focus on Hikaru fully now.” 

The twins father nods content with that answer.

…………………………………………………………

It became agreed that the two trees where the blood and ashes were found would be used to mark Kaoru’s grave which is put right between the two trees.

The trees both got special engraved metal plates to inform people about the grave where the dusted for fingerprints bottle of ashes are buried. 

………………………………………………………………..

Hikaru has stayed in his bedroom for quite a while. 

The parents had agreed to give him at least a little time to himself first before doing anything. 

Hikaru had run out of tears to cry a bit ago and he is now laying on his bed staring blankly at a wall lost in his own mind…. Unfortunately the damage of hearing about his brother’s obvious murder was more than anyone thought. He blinks as if finally coming back to reality after hours of staring at a wall….. his lips twitch wanting to move upwards into a smirk or a smile. 

Low chuckles begin bubbling within his chest and his eyes began to shake a little as the laughter began to bubble it’s way out into the open. 

Finally he breaks out into crazy laughter on his bed rolling himself onto his back to stare at the ceiling with his limbs splayed out. 

His mother had come to check on him but is standing outside of Hikaru’s room and gasps in fear when she hears his laughter. She ran terrified to the phone and called the only person she could think of to try to get help. 

A therapist who is widely known within the rich community and he answered right away to the mothers relief. He was ready to take time to listen to the mothers worries as well as what she knows of the situation. 

“What can you do to help my son?” The mother asks. 

“He is obviously not in his right mind right now.” The therapist says. “I’ve seen many cases of people reacting like this to a loved ones death. Unfortunately there isn’t much regular therapy sessions can do about these kinds of cases.” He continues. “If this is left alone it will not end well. Your only hope is to get him to go to a mental hospital. His mind should be vulnerable enough currently to get him to go without a problem. It is the best chance to helping him.” 

“Ok.” The mother says. “I’m ready to do whatever will bring my son back to normal.”

“Great. There’s a very successful mental hospital that has helped cure the worst cases I have ever seen. I will send a message and you need to bring him to the address I will be giving you.” The therapist responds. 

“Thank you.” The mother says.

“It’s no problem.” 

The mother is given the address then hangs up and she heads to find her husband first. 

The father turns to his wife as she approaches him. “Yuzuha my dear what’s troubling you?” 

“There is a situation I need to inform you of.” She responds to her husband. 

Her husband tilts his head in question.


	8. Chapter Seven:

Chapter seven: 

The father knocks on Hikaru’s door. “Hikaru?” 

Some soft sounds that sound like giggling can be heard. 

The father sweat drops at this but swallows harshly only to reach for the door knob opening the door. “Hikaru. I must speak to you.” He says as he enters his son’s room. 

Hikaru is sitting on his bed with his back to his father and he appears to be hunched over with his head hanging down. He seems to have quieted down when his father entered the room. 

“Hikaru. There is a place you are going to.” His father says. “Gather anything you want to bring now.” 

Hikaru looks over his shoulder to his father with a smirk on his face. “Yes father.” He says with a low hiss in his voice.

The father takes a step back at this but clears his throat regaining his composure. “Right. I expect to see you at the front door in about an hour.” He leaves the room with that going to the driver to tell him the location they will need to go to. 

An hour later……. 

The parents are awaiting Hikaru’s arrival at the front door both holding hands to comfort each other.

“Don’t worry.” The father says softly to his wife. “We just need to follow the therapists plan and everything will be fine.” 

Yuzuha nods. “Yes. We can trust him.” 

The two turn as they hear someone approaching. 

Hikaru comes over seeming to not to want to bring anything except a single picture clutched in his hand. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to bring anything else?” Yuzuha asks her son. 

Hikaru just smirks making his parents exchange worried glances. 

“Well we should get going.” The father says and leads his wife and son out to the waiting limo. 

Soon off on their way to the mental hospital they have been told to go to. 

Hikaru is very quiet staring at the photo he has in his hand. 

His parents turn to each other with deep worry about their son.

It seems like no time when they arrive to the mental hospital and the driver pulls up only to come to a stop. 

“Hikaru listen.” His father begins. “There is something we need to let you know of. You are going to a place that will help you.”

Hikaru lets out a small breathy laugh. 

“Take their help and everything will be alright.” Yuzuha says. “Let’s go.” 

The three get out of the limo and head to the entrance of the place. 

There is a lady in a booth at the gates as she seems to be doing her nails looking bored and she turns to the three as they approach pausing in her work on her nails.

“How may I help you?” She asks watching them and starts chewing obviously having been too distracted with her nails to remember the gum in her mouth until she stopped with her nails. 

“We were told to come here to drop our son off.” Yuzuha says to the lady. 

“Name?” The lady turns to a small monitor. 

“His name is Hikaru Hitachiin.” The father responds. 

“Ah yes I was told to let you in a few minutes ago.” The lady pushes the button. 

“Thank you miss.” Yuzuha says before the two lead Hikaru towards the building. 

The lady only grunts and goes back to her nails once the gates are closed behind the three. 

A person dressed as a therapist comes over to the three. “Welcome.” He greets. 

“We are here to drop our son off.” The father says. 

“Alright. We will make sure you filled out a form mostly for things like allergies, what’s going and such on.” The therapist says and he turns to Hikaru. “Hello boy. My name is Mr. Thompson. I am a therapist here and if you need anyone outside of the sessions you can talk to me or one of my colleges.” 

“You’re very white. Like Death.” Hikaru responds only to smile after. 

The therapist seems to be mental notes and he turns to the parents again. “Right this way.” He leads them through the front doors. 

Once everything was done the parents eave Hikaru there with hopes that he will be back to his old self soon. 

Meanwhile Hikaru is being shown to where his room is as well as given a note from a note pad telling him when his scheduled sessions are and when.

“Feel free to converse with the other occupants too. You just might make a new friend here.” Mr. Thompson says. 

Hikaru puts the note on the bed and looks down to the photo that is still in his hand that is now hanging at his side. 

“A picture of your family?” Mr. Thompson asks trying to be friendly. 

“Me and my brother.” Hikaru brings the picture up closer to himself and almost feels like bursting into tears as he remembers that Kaoru is now gone. 

“Ah yes I heard you had a brother.” Mr. Thompson says remembering reading that on the forms. “Do you mind if I see the photo?”

Hikaru turns and glares at Mr. Thompson. “You.” 

“If you don’t want to show me then that’s ok. I respect that.” Mr. Thompson says to Hikaru to assure him. 

Hikaru stalks over to MR. Thompson only to stop right in front of him staring at his eyes. 

Mr. Thompson watches Hikaru back. “Is there anything else I can do to help you right now or would you like to let me get settled?” He asks not even breaking a sweat. 

Hikaru just stares at Mr. Thompson for a bit as if trying to see if he can get a different result. 

Mr. Thompson knows that this is the perfect time to test Hikaru without letting him on that it’s a test. “Is there anything else I can do to help you right now or would you like to let me get settled?” He asks again. 

Hikaru blinks as if in surprise then turns away from Mr. Thompson and seems to look down to the ground possibly in thought. 

“If there isn’t anything else then I will let you be to settle in.” Mr. Thompson. “But don’t forget to not be shy when asking for anything.” He turns to leave. 

“Wait!” Hikaru speaks suddenly.

Mr. Thompson turns enough to look to Hikaru. “What is it?” He asks. 

Hikaru is half way turned to enough to look at the other but is looking down. “So I’m being imprisoned because I caused my brothers death huh?” 

“Hikaru that’s.” Mr. Thompson begins but stops when he hears soft laughter coming from Hikaru.

That laughter bursts out as Hikaru flings his head back laughing crazily. 

Mr. Thompson hums. “Hmm. I see.” He says analyzing this. “Well Hikaru. Are you the cause of Kaoru’s death?” 

Hikaru’s laughter abruptly stops and he lowers his head only to stare at Mr. Thompson. 

This goes on for a minute or two then Mr. Thompson breaks the silence. 

“Hikaru. If we are going to help you then you need to open up and tell me what happened. So. I will ask again.” He says. “Are you the cause of Kaoru’s death?” 

Hikaru continues to stare for a little longer and the other is about to ask again until Hikaru opens his mouth as he looks down. “Kaoru…….” 

That’s all he says and Mr. Thompson notes the sadness mixed within his voice as well as his eyes. 

Hikaru then starts to chuckle but Mr. Thompson sees that he is crying as well as laughing.

“That spark within his eyes.” Mr. Thompson says under his breath. “It is obvious what is going on here.”


	9. Chapter Eight:

Chapter eight: 

It’s the next day and the parents have been waiting anxiously for any updates on Hikaru. 

The father opens his laptop and finds an email. “An email is here.” He says.

A half-naked Yuzuha goes over to her husband so they can read the message. 

Hikaru has lost his mind through his grief. 

Kaoru’s P.O.V.

I think about myself taking that short cut.

Flashback: 

I didn’t make it to my destination though as I am suddenly stopped by someone putting a hand that has a rag on it over my mouth and nose. 

“It’s your lucky day.” A rough voice hisses in my ear as I begin to try to get him to let go of me even though he has a strong grip. 

My body starts to feel heavy and I begin to feel tired but I fight it as I continue to fight against him. 

“Stupid brat.” He growls then a sharp pain shoots through my body. 

My eyes widen before they slip closed letting me fall into darkness.

Sometime later I groan blinking open my eyes as I find myself in a dark place with some trees. 

It looks like a clearing as far as I can tell in the dark as it’s night time. 

I sit up only to groan in pain at my headache and at the pain in my stomach. I lower a hand to my stomach only for it to get wet in which I raise my hand to look at in the full moon’s light.

Blood. 

My eyes widen as I realize that I felt right that the man stabbed me and I lower my hand only to look around wondering where I am exactly. 

This isn’t how I thought I would be spending Halloween. 

There are the sounds of footsteps rustling through leaves. 

I scramble to my feet and wobble as I try to hurry away ignoring my heavy limbs along with the pain focused in my stomach. 

But as I glance back for a moment hoping I’m not being chased only to end up running into someone or something.

End of flash back.

This was followed by my death and now I continue to wander these woods in spirit. 

Trapped here by the tragic event that happened here….. That happened to me….

No one’s P.O.V. 

“So Hikaru’s hope that Kaoru was still alive and well was the only thing that kept him from losing his mind but once his twin is gone then he just lost it. Mr. Thompson says that yes grief played a part in it but the major factors seem to be of guilt, anger and horror.” Yuzuha says as she reads more of the email. 

“They say that they will do everything possible to help him.” The father says. “We just need to have faith in them.” 

Yuzuha straightens as she had bent over to look at the email and she closes her eyes as she straightens. “Yes. You’re right. They will save Hikaru. They will make him return to being the perfect heir again.” She opens her eyes half way only to turn away to go finish getting dressed.

The father watched his wife straighten then move away before turning back to the laptop and sends a reply to that email. 

…………….. But there was something that was happening………. 

Residents living by the forest didn’t get any sleep last night. 

“Mommy.” A little boy whimpers. “I’m still really scared.” 

“It’ll be ok. Maybe…. Maybe it’ll go away.” The nervous mother responds. “I mean we haven’t heard anything right? It went away ok honey?” 

The child is about to begin eating his cereal when it is heard again. 

The noise that has spooked all those that are living anywhere around the forest as it came sometimes during the night. 

What is this noise? 

It is screams….. The screams of Kaoru as if they can clearly hear the pained cries he shouts in hope of someone coming to help him….. As if he doesn’t know he’s dead or is still reliving his death in those woods. 

“That’s it we’re moving!” The mother grabs the phone and dials for the landlord. She waits for an answer and when she finally gets one she doesn’t give him much time to really say anything. “Listen. We are moving out of this house and today…..” She pauses to listen to the other. “Look. We need to get away from this forest! I swear that Kaoru’s spirit is haunting the woods probably unable to rest in peace after whatever happened!” She snaps remembering the name of the boy she helped look for. “Didn’t you hear the screams that came from that forest sometimes during last night and so far once today!” She pauses again as her child runs over to her and clutches her leg in which she subconsciously puts a hand on his head. “Oh? We’re the seconds ones to do this today hm?” She says. “Well all that does is make me assured we’re not crazy. Just find us another house away from this forest! We will be packing.” She says the last sentence in a calmer tone then hangs up. 

“Mommy?” The child questions.

The mother smiles at her child as she turns to him since she was looking at the phone to hang it up. “Don’t worry sweetie. We’ll be moving away from here. The scary noise won’t follow us. Now finish your breakfast then start packing ok?” She says in a friendly and gentle tone. 

The child nods and lets go of his mother’s leg after a pat or two on the head then he heads to finish his breakfast. 

They were not the only ones because as the next few days passed more and more residents living anywhere around the forest began to move away from the forest all reporting the same thing. 

That sometimes during the night they would hear the screams of the younger twin as well as at least once during the day. 

Soon the area in which the screams could be heard became all houses for sale but no one wanted to buy any of them. 

Kaoru’s P.O.V. 

No! Stop! NO! 

This pain! This torture! 

My killers here! He’s everywhere!

Oh God! I can’t escape!

“HELP ME!!!” I call out into the night air hoping someone can hear me past the trees of this forest but as usual no answer. 

My killer pops out of nowhere in front of me and slashes me. 

I fall to the ground with a loud scream of pain. 

There are times where my killer stalks and chases me….. That he kills me all over again….. No matter how many times I relive it…… It’s always horrifying….. Terrifying and frightening….. As well as painful…… Every time. 

Will this Hell ever end?


	10. Chapter Nine:

Chapter nine: 

No one’s P.O.V. 

Two campers arrive in the city and they walk along until they find a convince store in which they enter.

The cashier looks up and notices the two. “Ah hello.”

“Greetings.” The alpha looking camper responds. “We just need some food then we’ll be on our way.” 

“We have plenty of food here.” The cashier says with a smile.

This makes the alpha looking camper chuckle then join his buddy in picking out the food that they want. 

Once they paid for what they picked out they leave the store heading off on their way. 

They deem that they are ready then head off into the forest disappearing from sight. 

No one thought twice when they spotted the two campers as they brushed it off as that the campers will be back in the city in at least one night. 

………………………………………………………………………….

Hikaru is sitting in his room at the mental hospital staring outside only to sigh. He gets up and heads out of his room to down the hall. He slightly glances around himself as he checks out the area around himself. He stops and turns to the stairs that are going down since he is at the top level of the building. He decides to just turn around and head back to his room this time with his head down. He shuts his room door behind himself once he inside of his room. He leans against the door only for the corners of his lips to twitch wanting to move upwards but instead he heads to the nightstand in the room. He looks down to the picture that he placed there before staring outside. 

The room is quite silent. 

He reaches over and picks up the photo brining it closer but still watching it. His teeth clench and his vision blurs with tears. 

A tear or two fall down his face. 

“I’m sorry.” 

More tears follow. 

“I’m so so so sorry!!!” He falls to his knees heavily sobbing with tears like waterfalls. 

………… Two days later……….

People are mummer to themselves in news that is spreading like wild fire. 

The campers have not returned from the forest. 

Surely the spirit of the younger twin would have spooked them out of there by now right? 

“Should we go looking for them?” A woman questions. 

“I don’t know. I’m too scared to go into there.” Another woman responds. 

“Oh those brave campers.” A third woman adds. “Being out there with all that is going on. Especially those horrifying screams.” 

But when there was still nothing a few days later two officers were assigned to go into the forest. 

The two officers are standing at the edge of the forest staring into it. 

“I don’t want to go inside.” One says sweat dropping and taking a step backwards. 

“Neither do I but we are low ranking officers so if we want to keep the job we worked hard to get into then we must do as told.” The other says turning to the first officer. 

The first officer sighs but is sweating in nervousness and fear. “Alright alright.” He agrees with the other officer who is a female. 

The two move into the forest going to search for the campers. 

Night time rolls around and one of the officers wife is awaiting for her love’s return. 

She stays by the window looking out to the front yard but as minutes tick by, the clicking of the clock echoing loudly for her, there is no sign of the officer. 

A seven year old child comes over to his mother as he is holding his special blanket gripped in one hand that is hanging at his side with his free hand rubbing one of his eyes. “Mom?” 

The mom turns to the child who lowers his hand from rubbing one of his eyes.

“Where’s daddy?” The child asks. 

The mom frowns and turns back to looking out the window.

The child looks scared at this only to rush over to his mother and cling to his mothers leg. He buries his face into his mothers leg out of pure fear. 

The mother turns worriedly and sadly to her son and she crouches enough to pick her son up in which the child allows this. She holds him in her arms as he warps his arms around her neck. “Hush my darling.” She says gently as she is very gently bouncing the child like a mother would to help quite a young child get to sleep. “Let’s get some sleep and see if he’s here in the morning. Sound good?” 

“Mhm.” The child responds with his arms still around his mothers neck. 

“Ok here we go dear.” His mother carries him off to tuck him back into bed hoping that this time he will sleep and stay asleep. She places him in his bed then pulls the blanket over him. “There you go.” She says. “Now. Remember if you sleep then the faster it’ll be tomorrow meaning it’ll be faster for you to see if he’s come back.” 

The child nods and yawns after doing so. “Night mom.” He says after yawning then closes his eyes with a slight shift to be comfortable. 

The mother leans down and places a kiss on the child’s forehead. “Good night my precious.” She then leaves the room closing the door behind herself. 

But the two officers would never return home from the forest........... 

…………………… Five days later……………………………

The forest has become secured for the time being while the police try to decide to do about the four missing people. 

Meanwhile gossip carried by the whispered voices have spread very rapidly about everything that is going on. 

Hikaru walks down the stairs and goes into one of the many rooms on the main floor. He is walking with his head down and is approaching two other patients to pass them.

“I heard something.” One says. 

“What? What? What did you hear?” The other asks. 

“You heard of the disappearance of that younger twin right?” The first says. 

“Yeah it was a hot topic for a while between the doctors so it spread to the rest of us here.” The other responds.

Even though Hikaru is already passed them he slows in his walking speed to listen in. 

“Well I heard that that younger twin is haunting the woods unable to rest in peace.” The first one explains. 

Hikaru stops dead in his tracks and his eyes widen as he seems to stare straight ahead.


	11. Chapter Ten:

Chapter ten: 

Hikaru wastes no time in rushing off to find a therapist and it doesn’t take long. He finds one who turns to him.

“Ah greetings Hikaru. Do you want a session now?” 

“I want to go to the forest.” Hikaru responds. 

The therapist blinks in slight surprise. “The forest?” 

“I want to see Kaoru again!” Hikaru says sternly. 

The therapist gives Hikaru a sympathetic look at this. “Hikaru. You should focus on getting better and becoming successful in every way.” 

Hikaru’s teeth clench at this. “I need to go to the forest!” He repeats himself.

“Hikaru. You’re not ready to go anywhere into society.” The therapist tells him.

“Take me to the forest!” 

A tear falls to the ground. 

………………………………………………

A dark figure walks along humming to himself as he walks. 

This continues through a few alleys as no one is around in time to see the figure walk along. 

Then the figure stops with the exit of the alley he is now in to stare at the exit. 

“Things are quite interesting now.” 

A smirk appears on the figures lips with an almost silent chuckle.

…………………………………………………………………….

Not much happened over the next two years………… 

Hikaru begged every day to go to the forest but each time he pleaded he was not deemed well enough to return to be set free back into society. 

….. But one fateful day would change that all……… 

“Well I’m bored.” 

Hikaru’s P.O.V. 

It’s Halloween…..I can tell by the chatter of the therapists…….. It’s the anniversary of Kaoru’s disappearance…….. 

I can still feel the guilt and anger over what I did the last time I saw Kaoru. 

He didn’t deserve that…. I would understand if he never forgave me for what I said. 

However even so I would do anything to at least be able to see Kaoru once again….. To tell him that I’m sorry….. That I’m so so so sorry.

No one’s P.O.V. 

That Halloween the mental hospital caught fire. 

The therapists’ and firefighters are rushing to save all the people that they can. 

When suddenly part of the ceiling drops down the ground in a burning mess blocking the way back inside the building. 

The therapist, two patients and a firefighter spin to look to the burning part of the ceiling when it crashes to the ground. 

“That’s everyone we can get at the moment! Move out of the building!” The firefighter commands. 

The four rush out the front door that they are by and rush to the safe distance away from the burning building. 

“Is everyone ok?” The last firefighter to be inside the building asks a therapist who is checking to see if everyone is here.

Mr. Thompson turns as he finds that they are missing one. “I can’t find Hikaru!” He says in fear and dread as he spins to face the firefighter but stares past him to the burning building. 

The firefighter puts a hand on Mr. Thompson’s shoulder. “We will do all that we can.” He says in assurance. “Just stay here and out of harms way.” He then hurries to help his coworkers battle the flames. 

Mr. Thompson stares at the flames wishing and hoping that nothing has happened to Hikaru. 

The flames are battled for hours until finally they are put out. 

“Try to find a cause!” The lead firefighter commands.

The firefighters move in and begin to look for where the fire started while being careful of any parts still hot from the blaze. 

However they came up with no way seen that the fire that burned the building pretty much to ash could of started. 

And no signs of Hikaru’s body anywhere. 

“I hope that this just means he’s out there somewhere.” Mr. Thompson says to himself. 

Kaoru’s P.O.V.

I didn’t mean for it to happen…… I just wanted to warn them that the killer might still be out here……..

But as soon as I tried to warn them…… They took off running…….

I didn’t mean to spook them….. I went after them trying to tell them that…….

But I wasn’t fast enough…….

Cause the next thing I saw was blood splatter flying into the air……

I couldn’t save them from the killer and the minions I have come to know about…… I didn’t mean for it to happen…… I didn’t mean to lead them or well chase them right to their deaths……. 

“I’m so so sorry.” 

A tear falls to the ground. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

Everyone from mental institute is transported to another mental institute for now. 

Hikaru hasn’t been found yet. 

Some are beginning to think that he might have burnt to a crisp in the fire. 

But other believe that he is still out there somewhere. 

No one will know for sure until he is found though. 

……… It’s the next morning and two cops are sent to check for any signs at the forest……….

There are two officers there trying to help see if Hikaru escaped the fire. They hang back at the edge of it right where the youngers grave is as they’ve been sent there. 

“Do we have to go in?” One asks swallowing harshly. 

“How about we just walk around it and see if we see any fresh prints.” The other responds sweat dropping at the very thought of going in the dreaded forest. 

“That’s a good idea.” The first one nods feeling relief. 

“You go that way and I’ll go this way.” The other says pointing to the left then to the right. 

The first does a salute to say ok then heads off in the direction he needs to go. 

The other goes in the direction he needs to go. 

The two officers scan the ground and glancing inside of the forest for any clues on whether or not someone recently entered the forest or even possibly have recently. 

The first officers area to go around is a little smaller than the others so he finds that he might just end up meeting the other officer before the other officer reaches the back of the forest. 

The other officer pauses to look at a part where he can look a little deeper than before into the forest. 

It almost looks dark still and it sends a chill up his spine as he remembers all of the disappearances and the death that has happened here. 

He turns and continues on his way before he starts imagining the bodies hanging from nooses in the tree branches put on display by the killer. He doesn’t even want to think about that even if it’s not real since the bodies have never been found yet of those that have vanished within the forest. 

The first officer soon reaches the back of the forest only to hear some rustling making him glance behind himself. 

But he sees nothing. 

So he turns back around to continue on his search.


	12. Chapter Eleven:

Chapter eleven: 

“Man get over here!” A call comes on the officers radio. 

The officer grabs his radio to reply. “Ten four. I’ll be there soon.” He lets go of his radio since it’s attached to his shirt and he hurries to go to find the other. He comes around to the back of the forest. He spots what his fellow officer has found. 

Hikaru’s body. 

Hikaru’s P.O.V. 

I remember being in the mental hospital and I am in an area that no one else is in currently. I turn to look out a window only to blink when I notice something out of place. 

There is a man standing there but he isn’t alone. 

There is also two black big dogs that have glowing red eyes and spikes on their necks. 

The man….. I know him! He snaps his fingers and the two dogs react. 

The dogs bodies are suddenly on fire then they dash for the building. 

I realize what they are doing and I know what must be done. 

This is my only chance. 

As I thought the fire started and as soon as I saw an opening, making sure no one sees me, I take it. 

I race away from that place without anyone noticing. 

It’s time to head out to find that forest without getting caught. 

I quickly move while keeping to the shadows keeping away from others. 

They don’t understand that I need to see him again…… I need to tell my dear Kaoru just how sorry I am for everything that happened. 

I make it to the forest and I find that all the homes around it have been abandoned with no one seeming to dare to come over here.

All the better for me. 

I can walk a little more freely and I approach the forest only to stop when I see the Kaoru’s grave that they made. I stand in front of it looking at it. “Oh brother. I hope you will forgive me.” I say to myself then I enter the forest moving around the grave as I hope to find my dearest brother inside of the forest. 

Even if it is just in ghost form. 

I walk along through the forest looking around myself. “Hello? Kaoru?” I ask as I look around myself. “Where are you?” I pause when I see movement up ahead. I move towards it but stop when I see what it is. 

It is one of the dogs I saw earlier but not on fire. 

The dog doesn’t seem to see me then it rushes off. 

I turn to make sure that the coast is clear since if I’m found even by that man I’m sure that he will just want to take me back like everyone else. I blink as I notice something burned into the tree I am standing beside. 

Burn the bodies!

But Kaoru is the only one that died here….. Who else could they be talking about?

Suddenly something cold is against my throat. 

“Well done.” A familiar voice speaks. 

“No! No! I still need to find Kaoru!” I say trying to get away. “I have to tell him I’m sorry!” 

There’s a chuckle then after a quick shot of pain in my neck I black out. 

When I open my eyes the forest has a light fog and appears to be denser than before. 

Someone is approaching me…… Could it be? 

Once he is close enough to me the fog disappears. 

Kaoru!

My sight blurs with tears. “I’m so so sorry.” 

He moves forward and hugs me. “I forgive you.” His soft voice speaks to me then he fades. 

“Don’t go!” I cry out ignoring the tears falling down my cheeks. 

A hand on my shoulder makes me turn to see who it is. 

“It’s time to go.” 

“Where?” I question. “Will Kaoru be there?” 

“He might he might not. He can enter our side but doesn’t usually.” 

“Then I don’t want to go! I want to be with Kaoru!” I protest as the forest is getting a light fog again. 

“He might visit more if you come along.” 

“But I want to be on the same side as Kaoru.” I protest.

“And we want to tell him it’s not his fault.”

I blink in confusion. “What? He isn’t at fault for anything!” I say but get a sad smile in return. 

“He accidently spooked us and we ended up being killed as we ran right to the killer. He just wanted to warn us but we can’t reach him unless he comes to our side. That’s why he disappeared when you saw him. We would go to his side to talk to him but he tries to avoid us in obvious guilt over what happened even though it was an accident. So. Please at least stay on our side, that is where we cannot communicate with humans but only watch, long enough so we can talk to him.” 

I blink then I nod. “Alright. Only long enough for him to be able to listen to you.” 

“Thank you.”

“Who are you?” I question.

“Oh me? Well I’m just a simple camper.” 

I can’t wait to see Kaoru again but I hope he comes soon. 

…… I didn’t expect what happened though…………

No one’s P.O.V. 

Hikaru’s body is slumped against a tree with his throat slit open meaning he died instantly. 

There’s no knife at the scene. 

“I’ve been around here.” A detective says. “I used to jog around the forest. So I know it pretty well. There definitely is something strange here.” 

“What’s wrong?” The officer that found the body asks. 

“Do you have a map?” The detective asks.

“Only one that just has the forest as a cluster.” The officer responds pulling out a folded map from his pants pocket. “I’m new to the area so I keep it just in case. You can draw on it.” He hands the detective the map.

“Thanks.” The detective unfolds it from it’s square only to lay it on a rock. “Alright.” He grabs his pencil. “We are here.” He circles the spot in a small circle right where Hikaru’s body is. “Now. Here is where we found out that Kaoru is dead as well as where his grave is.” He makes another small circle. 

“It’s on opposite ends.” An officer points out since everyone is watching. 

“Not just that.” The detective says and draws a completely straight line taking a little longer to do this correctly. “We can draw a perfectly straight line to connect the two spots.”

“Whoa. Freaky.” The officer the map belongs to gasps. 

The detective puts away his pencil. “I know this isn’t coincident.” 

“And with the way the two were fighting….” An officer says. “Kaoru’s killer burnt the body…… So then there is only one thing that this can mean.” He says in realization. 

“Now now. We cannot say that these two murders are done by separate people.” The detective says. “Think about how much time the killer had to deal with Hikaru compared to Kaoru. I am sure that is why Hikaru’s body wasn’t burnt.” 

“There is a trail!” An officer who wandered back towards the body calls. 

“We need to follow it.” The detective says as he looks at the trail. 

“WHAT!?” A group of the officers gasp. 

“We don’t need everyone.” The detective says. “Now. I will be going and I have been in dangerous situations before. An volunteers?” He asks turning back to the others. 

The officers glance amongst themselves in fear. 

“Come on people.” The detective encourages. 

Finally two officers hesitantly step forward. 

The detective smiles. “Good on you both. Now.” He turns towards the forest but he turned enough so his head is still facing the two officers. “Let’s go.” He turns to the forest and begins walking. 

The two officers hesitantly follow. 

“See? Nothing scary.” The detective says looking around himself.

“Easy for you to say.” One officer says as the both of them are looking around themselves tensely while still making sure to stick with the detective. “You are visiting from a town past the forest. We were just lucky you were here and agreed to help us.” 

“Well now. Compliments can wait. We have a murder case on our hands.” The detective reminds the two officers. “Keep a look out for anything or anyone that might have had something to do with this.”

The two officers stop talking and tensely look around themselves keeping their eyes open for anything. 

…………………………………………………………………

“Not this time. It’s all a part of the plan. Trust me. But don’t you worry this is only temporary.” 

…………………………………………………………………………….

“Aha!” The detective finally says as he spots something up ahead. He jogs over to it with the two officers hurrying to stay close to the detective in fear of the forest.

There on the ground is the knife that has blood on it. 

“We are right in middle of where the other’s grave is and where Hikaru’s body is.” The detective notes out loud. “I bet if we ran the blood through tests it’d be a positive match on Hikaru’s blood.”

“I’ll radio in that we found the knife.” An officer says then reaches for his radio to do so.

The detective nods. “Good.” 

The knife was recovered and as soon as they could everyone moved out of the forest in fear with the detective just tagging along. 

Blood tests showed that it was indeed the weapon used to murder Hikaru. 

However….. 

There was no fingerprints found on it. 

Everyone agreed to make Hikaru’s grave by Kaoru’s grave in hopes of letting their spirits live at least together in the afterlife. 

…….. Things did not end there…….. 

The strange occurrences continued to go on and on even after Hikaru’s death and burial by Kaoru’s grave. 

Anyone who ventured into the forest thinking that because there was one time people made it out alive that they might be safe again to go in, never came back. 

Even the screams that had been happening continued. 

People continued to not want to go near the forest with the only excuse to do so being to visit the graves but even then people were tense about what might happen while they are there. 

Until….. The unexpected happened………. On the Halloween after Hikaru’s death……..

Hikaru’s grave, the grave stone mainly since the body obviously is going to decompose so there’s no sense in taking that, disappeared…. And no one knew where it disappeared to.


	13. Chapter Twelve:

Chapter twelve: 

A cry of outrage sounded and the rage was directed at the one that they believed took away the older twins grave. 

“He had a reason! With the way he was treated!”

“He’s the only one that would do such a thing!” 

“The murderer who took their lives wouldn’t just take one grave if he wanted both of them dead!” 

“Let’s get him!” 

The people head to the spot and find themselves at the youngers grave. 

“HOW DARE YOU!!” People call and other such things. “WE ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A MONSTER! YOU DARED TO TAKE THE GRAVE! NOW YOU MUST PAY!”

Two people with axes chop down the trees that mark Kaoru’s grave and once that is done the two trees were dragged to the middle of town where they set the trees ablaze. 

But not everything went according to plan………. 

As the trees burned they could hear the painful screaming as he screamed in pain and agony he spoke in spirit obviously. 

"How could you!? You dare to burn what is the only chance of someone resting peacefully because you blame him for all this!? I curse the woods! No one shall return and they shall feel my pain and suffering!!"

The towns people start panicking upon hearing this and some began running, some running while screaming while others were frozen in place in terror. 

Some stupidly ran into the forest but would never return with the last thing known on what happened to them are their screams. 

After that the forest became nicknamed the forest of death but some just simply call it the haunted forest and anyone who went there never returned with only their screams being heard for the last time. 

Even after this all the strange occurrences kept happening after the incident. 

……………………………………….

“No!” Hikaru says in horror. 

“I’m sorry. He’s become cut off from us.” The camper that first approached Hikaru says. “I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t see this coming.” 

Hikaru closes his eyes letting himself cry a little. 

The other spirits look sympathetically at him.

Hikaru finishes crying then he takes a deep breath before opening his that have turned to cold emotionless eyes. “The towns people deserve to die.” 

Kaoru’s P.O.V. 

I watch as what can only be hellhounds take down anyone who gets into the forest. 

When I said that I cursed the forest it was in the heat of the moment and after it was all over I felt a little bad….. at first….. but now I can sense that even Hikaru is agreeing with me wherever he ended up.

I now just watch as best as I can usually sitting in a tree to get the best view. 

For doing such a thing…. For the pain they caused me when they burned the trees in which made me feel the pain of the burning they deserve this. 

They should feel the pain as they have done on to me. 

No one’s P.O.V. 

The killer hums happily. “Yes. Yes! YES!” 

A smirk appears on the killer’s face. 

“This worked out just fine. My plan succeeded! I made Kaoru suffer without having to do too much myself. All I had to do was kill then leave things in such a way to be found including temporarily letting people pass through the forest getting out alive for that one time as well as to make sure that Hikaru escaped that mental institute he was put it in by burning the building so I could kill him then to top it off steal one grave.” The killer speaks to no one. “I’ve always hated him. He deserved every bit of his suffering! Now my demon friends will have fun killing that comes into that forest all thanks to Kaoru’s curse.” 

The killer then breaks out into crazy laughter. “I got away with everything!” 

…………………………………………………

It is said that Kaoru is unable to rest in peace until everyone in the world dies so they believe his spirit kills all who enter the forest and lures them into the forest to kill them.

The houses that were abandoned when the screams were heard remained abandoned as no one even wanted to live close to that forest. 

Everyone was too frightened of bringing some kind curse to the town so they did nothing after the burning of the trees happened. 

And the killer was never caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the killer is not going to be revealed. It is meant to remain a mystery. You can speculate on who did it all. So have fun. 
> 
> The original story for this story was a legend that I made that was meant to be true for another story. It’s not going to be posted or made since it just isn’t working so here’s the summary of the original story. It’s a story where the host club would go on a trip together and they would find the forest only to hear about the legend even seeing a ghost of one of the twins, who at the time were characters I made myself, possibly see the younger for a few brief moments then would possibly try to help the twins that were murdered spirits. But I began thinking of what Halloween special to do so in the end I decided to go with an Ouran twins story that is a more detailed version of the story of the legend.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
